Declaro'vos Mulher & Mulher
by Mackz
Summary: Bella completa os seus 18 anos. Alice, sua melhor amiga, decide festeja-los em Las Vegas. Só que no ultimo dia na cidade, Bella e Alice entusiasmam-se e descobrem algo que vai mudar as suas vidas. Resumo completo na fic. : Bella x Edward
1. PRÓLOGO

_Mackie Cullen Produções apresenta:_

**Declara-vos Mulher & Mulher**

Resumo: Bella Swan está a caminho dos seus 18 anos, e a sua melhor amiga Alice Cullen não deixa esta passar. Alice decide que amiga não precisa de uma festa familiar, mas sim de algo bastante diferente. Bella, Alice, Rose, Jéssica e Angela partem para Las Vegas e ficam lá durante uma semana. Mas, quando Alice e Bella acordam no ultimo dia descobrem algo que vai-lhes mudar o resto da vida.

Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, nem as personagens. Apenas a história.

Sobre a fic:

- Todos Humanos.

- Ainda não decidi se a fic vai ser toda pelo o ponto de vista de Bella.

- A fic não é sobre homosexualidade. LOL xb

- Todos conheçem todos. Bella e os Cullen são amigos de infância. Alice e Bella são melhores amiga desde muito novas. (:

* * *

**Prólogo**

Acordei quando senti uma pontada de dor na minha cabeça. Abri os olhos e deparei-me com a mesinha que ficava ao lado da minha cama. _Óptimo, vai cantar galo._ Sentei-me na cama enquanto massajava a minha testa.

Eu rebolava na cama mais que um rolo da massa. Em algumas dessas aventuras, eu acabava no chão ou então com a testa pisada. Não digo que os meus sonhos eram muitos animados. _Animados não nesse sentido._ Na verdade, eram mais pesadelos.

Sim, pesadelos. Na maioria a palavra "_Parabéns_" era várias vezes me dirigida por as personagens dos meus sonhos. Acreditem, é horrível. Não vou mentir e dizer que não estou entusiasmada. Porque até estou.

Eu vou ser maior de idade. Vou ter os meus belos e brilhantes 18 anos. _Suspiro_.

Deixei a preguiça de lado e levantei-me da cama. Entrei no meu banheiro e despi-me. Tomei um banho refrescante enquanto emprenhava o champô de morango pelos meus cabelos.

Depois de lavada, _fresca_ e vestida, desci para alimentar a minha pessoa. Quando cheguei a cozinha, lutei com o desejo de virar costas e sair pelo mesmo caminho. Na mesa estava café, sumo de laranja, torradas com manteiga, um pedaço de bolo de cenoura e papel dobrado em dois ficando assim em pé.

"_Bella, querida. Tive que ir trabalhar, mas mesmo assim quis fazer-te um pequeno-almoço especial. Eu sei, eu sei… Que só fazes anos daqui a uns dias. Mas não faz mal mimar a minha única e querida filha que vai-se tornar numa adulta. Beijinhos." _

Suspirei. Só podia mesmo. Voltei a olhar e o meu estômago embrulhou-se. Sentei-me e comecei a _devorar_ aquilo tudo. Sim, porque "comer" não seria o verbo adequado a ser utilizado para descrever o que estava a fazer naquele exacto momento.

A minha frente, na parede, estava colada um calendário. Consegui constatar com uma rodinha feita por um marcador vermelho em volta do dia 13 de Setembro. _O meu aniversário._

Se querem saber, não estava assustada com o facto de ficar mais velha ou com os mimos do meu pai que eram bem recebidos. Eu estava realmente preocupada com o que a minha melhor amiga – leia-se Alice Cullen - iria fazer para festejar. Ela não tinha mãos a medir, e só de pensar que eu não conseguia fugir ás suas mãos, eu estremecia de medo.

Mesmo que pedisse ajuda ao meu melhor amigo e irmão dela – escreva-se Edward Cullen - , ele também me entregaria porque acharia me ridícula pelo facto de rejeitar uma festa de aniversário.

Odiei, odeio e vou sempre odiar atenção. Principalmente de desconhecidos. E numa festa de aniversário, eu não conseguiria fugir dela.

O meu telemóvel tocou e a música "Hot n' Cold" da Katy Perry entoou pela casa. _Obra de Alice, está-se mesmo a ver._

Levantei-me e corri para o andar de cima. _Corri? Claro que não. Acham que eu chegaria inteira? Portanto, deixem-me corrigir._ Levantei-me e caminhei atentamente para não tropeçar até ao andar de cima.

Peguei no telemóvel e vi o nome "Alice" a piscar no visor do aparelho. Suspirei.

_Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Tu vais conseguir Bella. Tu és capaz. _Tentei encorajar-me antes de atender. Peguei no aparelho e pressionei a tecla verde.

- _Estou a chegar aí. – _e desligou. _Ela está a brincar comigo? Apenas ligou-me para avisar que estava a chegar aqui. Tanto espectáculo para nada e… _Parei com o monólogo interior quando ouvi alguém a bater á porta.

Abri-a e deparei-me com uma Alice muito entusiasmada para o meu gosto. E mal abriu a boca eu sabia que estava sem escapatória.

- _O que vais fazer no teu aniversário?_

_

* * *

_

Heey. Mais uma para colecção. Eu só ia postar quando eu terminasse a _Emergency_. Maaaas... Não resisti. E aqui está o prologo.

O que acharam? ;b

**Aviso !!**

**Eu já tenho esta fic pronta até ao sexto capitulo. Portanto, dependendo das reviews.. Posso ainda hoje, postar o capitulo 1. ;D**

Ah, passem também pelas minhas outras duas fics. ;b - _**Emergency**_ & _**Ways to Live**_ (ainda hoje actualizo a Emergency, já tenho cap pronto :B)

_Bisôus, Mackie Cullen._


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

A minha cabeça doía. Parecia que estavam a martelar nela. Os meus olhos estavam colados. Eu não conseguia abri-los.

Com muito esforço, passado uns 15 minutos de preguiça, consegui finalmente abri-los. Pisquei várias vezes com a claridade. O quarto onde eu estava era muito claro. As paredes eram brancas, os tapetes eram brancos, tinha um sofá também branco. Olhei para mim e vi que estava enrolada num lençol também brancos numa enorme cama, e adivinhem, branca.

Céus, aquilo ofuscava.

Sentei-me lentamente na enorme cama de casal. Eu não sabia como tinha parado ali. Olhei ao meu redor á procura de algo que me situasse no tempo. O sol penetrava pela janela que estavam cobertas por uma cortina… Se acham que era branca, estão enganados. Era azul clara.

Pelo menos algo não branco.

Olhei para mim debaixo dos lençóis e vi que estava com o vestido da noite anterior.

E lembrei-me de tudo. Eu estava em Las Vegas. Mas onde estava Alice agora?

_**FlashBack **_

- O que vais fazer no teu aniversário? – disse-me uma Alice super animada. - Na verdade, vais completar os teus 18 anos.

- Ai, Alice. Eu não sei. Eu odeio festas. Portanto, sou capaz de nem fes… - parei de falar quando a cara de Alice passou de felicidade para uma expressão sombria.

- Isabella Marie Swan. É que nem penses. Nem penses que não festejas o seu décimo oitavo aniversário. – exclamou e logo depois adicionou mais tranquila – Na verdade, vais-te tornar maior de idade.

Reflecti um pouco. Se eu deixasse Alice com expectativas que ia haver uma festa, algo que não ia acontecer mesmo, ela poderia me poupar hoje. Decerto que se eu lhe confessa-se que não iria fazer nada, o meu destino estava traçado. E a morte chegaria mais cedo.

- Hum… O que tens em mente? – perguntei-lhe fingindo curiosidade.

- Bem, eu não estava a pensar em algo muito familiar. Talvez uma festa tipo despedida de solteiro.

- Como?! – paralisei.

- Tu sabes. Convidar uns stripers masculinos e prontos.

- É que nem pensar. Não mesmo! – exclamei zangada.

- Ok, calma. Então… - colocou um dedo no nariz e ficou com uma expressão pensativa. Eu juro que não estou doente ou algo do género. Mas eu juro que vi uma lâmpada acender-se em cima da cabeça de Alice.

- Eu já sei! – ela confirmou.

_**FlashBack.**_

E assim foi. Alice conseguiu convencer os meus pais que eu estava-me a tornar adulta e que íamos festejar de diferente maneira.

Nos dias seguintes preparamos tudo para Vegas. As malas, as viagens, os convidados e o hotel em que nós íamos ficar.

Eu tinha que admitir. Eu estava ansiosa. Seria engraçado, habitantes do fim do mundo como nós estarmos a ir numa cidade grande.

Eu pensei em convidar os rapazes Emmet, Edward e Jasper para virem connosco. Mas Alice disse que seria algo só de raparigas. Portanto, no avião estávamos eu, Alice, Rosalie, Angela e Jéssica.

Conversávamos animadamente sobre o que seria daqui para frente. Os meus dezoito anos. Eu era considerada uma adulta. E podia tomar conta de mim mesma. Algo que já acontece desde que eu me conheço como gente.

Combinámos passar uma semana em Las Vegas. Ficar longe daquele fim do mundo. Apesar de sentir saudades dos rapazes. Eu acho que se eles tivessem vindo connosco seria mais engraçado.

O sentimental Jasper, o cómico e tarado Emmet e o meu pianista privado Edward.

Éramos todos amigos e muito unidos.

Os primeiros 5 dias em Vegas foram excelentes. Passávamos os dias nas compras, por causa de Alice, ou a explorar a cidade.

Para mim, Vegas, era a cidade mais iluminada do mundo. Era tanta luz. Os donos destes casinos e etc. deviam ter uma enorme factura da conta da luz. Eu nem quero imaginar.

Ontem tinha sido a nossa despedida. Portanto bebemos que nos fartamos até cair para o lado.

Eu fiquei admirada comigo mesma. Eu tinha perdido a conta depois do sétimo copo.

A minha memória apenas estendia-se até ao momento em que entramos no bar. E a partir daí, como uma borracha, não me lembro de nada.

Voltei dos meus pensamentos quando a porta do quarto do hotel foi aberta. De lá, surgiu uma Alice assustada. Nunca a tinha visto assim. Não me digam que ela viu o homem das cavernas.

Ela não disse nada nem eu. Ela apenas encarou-me e eu também.

Alice, ou Allie como costumava chama-la, respirou fundo e aproximou-se de mim.

Suspirou sentando-se ao meu lado. E aquele _suspense_ todo já me estava assustar.

- Bella.. – Sussurrou – O que te lembras de ontem?

- Praticamente nada. – disse divertida mas também confusa.

Confusa porque não sabia o porquê da cara de Alice. Eu espero não ter ido para a cama com ninguém enquanto estava bêbeda. Isso seria mau demais.

Ela ficou em silêncio fitando-me. E eu voltei a olhar pelo quarto. Até que olhei para mesa ao lado da cama.

Em cima da pequena mesa tinha um papel branco e dobrado. Peguei nele e li.

" _Esperamos que gostem da estadia no nosso hotel e que apreciem a nossa Suite de Lua-de-Mel. _

_A gerência"_

Olhei para Alice interrogativa e levantei o papel. Ela olhou e suspirou, mas não disse nada.

- Suite de Lua-de-mel? Isso existe?

- Pelo que parece sim. – finalmente a sua voz foi-se ouvida.

- Eu não estou a entender nada, Alice. O que se passa?

Ela olhou para mim outra vez com a expressão de receio, pegou na minha mão e levantou-a.

Encarei a minha mão e nela estava um anel. Estava a ficar cada vez mais confusa.

Voltei a dirigir o meu olhar para Alice e esta também levantou a sua mão e nela também estava um anel parecido com o meu.

- Alice? – perguntei já no cumulo da confusão.

- Bella… - respirou fundo – Nós casamo-nos ontem.

Arregalei os olhos e tudo ficou preto. Morri.

* * *

Aaah, eu vou chorar. ;_; só um 1 ? * vou morrer ali e já venho *

Obrigada á Gabi-b pelo o review, e sabe que mais? **O capitulo é dedicado a você**. (:

E se faz favor, deixem reviews sim? :l

PS: Passem pelas minhas outras fics: **Emergency** e **Ways To Live**.

_Bisôus, Mackie Cullen._


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

- Bella, estás bem? – perguntou-me Allie depois de eu ter aberto os olhos.

- Sim… Acho que sim. – sussurrei.

Ela fitou-me durante um longo período de tempo em silêncio duvidando da minha resposta.

- Vai uma aspirina? – quebrou o silêncio com um pequeno sorriso.

Só então reparei numa dor aguda na minha cabeça. Allie levantou-se e foi em direcção a uma mesa quando voltou trazia um copo de água e um comprido.

- Faz bem á ressaca. – disse divertida enquanto me entregava o copo e o comprimido.

Tomei rapidamente e lembrei-me de um sonho estranho.

- Allie. – chamei-a quando ela voltou a afastar-se de mim.

- Sim?

- Acreditas que sonhei que estávamos casadas. Isto é, uma com a outra. – contei-lhe indiferente.

Allie manteve-se em silêncio. A sua expressão estava estranha, mostrava receio.

- Allie? – chamei-a outra vez quando reparei que ela tinha ficado em transe.

- Bella… E se eu te dissesse que isso não foi um sonho. – murmurou e acrescentou rapidamente – Mas por favor não desmaies outra vez!

- T-t-tu estás a dizer que estamos realmente c-c-casadas?! – gaguejei.

- Sim. – confirmou num fio de voz.

Comecei a rir descontroladamente enquanto Alice encarou-me confusa.

- Allie? – disse ofegante por entre risos – Tu estás a brincar comigo?

- Quem me dera. – sussurrou e eu parei de rir imediatamente.

- O quê?!

- É verdade Bella. Estamos casadas por causa da bebedeira.

- Alice Cullen. – chamei-a – Onde é que estão as cameras? Isto é para os Apanhados?

Foi a vez de Alice se rir.

- Não Bella. Apesar de que seria engraçado.

- Como é que soubeste? Como é que descobriste?

- De manhã, quando sai do quarto todos os empregados que passavam por mim davam-me parabéns pelo casamento. Eu não estava a perceber nada. Também imaginei que fosse para os Apanhados ou estavam a confundir-me com alguém. Ah! Tenho que te avisar que viraste Isabella Cullen – abri a boca para protestar mas ela interrompeu-me continuando com o seu discurso – Continuando… Eu fui á recepção do hotel e foi lá que descobri tudo: o teu nome, o nosso casamento e o porquê desta suite.

Fiquei calada a absorver toda a informação. Alice não estava preocupada, pelo contrário, ela estava super descontraída. Será que ela gostava de estar casada comigo? Ou será que ela era… Não!

Ela namorava Jasper há séculos. Oh Meu Deus! O Jasper! Eles eram namorados e ela estava casada comigo.

- E agora Allie? – perguntei desorientada.

- Sinceramente, não sei. Mas estou achar piada á nossa situação. – disse-me divertida – Inventávamos que estávamos casadas quando éramos mais novas e agora, estamos realmente. – riu-se.

Eu também me ri. Recordar a minha infância era algo sempre especial. Crescemos todos juntos: eu, Edward, Allie, Emmet, Rose e Jasper. Allie foi a primeira que eu conheci e nossa amizade foi algo instantâneo.

- Eu acho que devemos… er, pedir o divórcio ? – sugeri.

- Sim, devemos. – respondeu Alice. – Até porque não poderíamos voltar para Forks casadas. Isso seria a piada do ano, para além que seria estranho estar com o Jasper.

- Sim… Tens razão.

- As outras de certeza que ainda não acordaram, portanto vamos ao registo civil e fazemos isso rápido. – disse Allie – Vai. Veste-te eu espero-te lá fora.

Eu assenti e dirigi-me á minha mala de viagem. Peguei uma camisola com uns bordados azuis e umas jeans. Tomei um banho rápido e arrumei o meu cabelo molhado. Olhei para o espelho para ver se estava tudo no sítio. Quando mirei a minha imagem reflectida comecei a rir.

Era difícil de acreditar no que me estava acontecer. Eu estava casada com uma mulher. Eu, que nunca sequer namorei, que nunca beijei e que nunca pensei em casar. Eu estava casada. _A minha vida é uma comédia_, pensei.

Com isso, saí do quarto e procurei por Alice. Ela estava á minha espera fora do quarto. Dirigimo-nos ao registo civil em silêncio. Tanto quanto eu, Allie também estava divertida.

Chegámos lá e conversamos com pessoas que nos disseram que o que tínhamos que fazer. Uma delas era falar como homem que nos tinha casado, já que nós tínhamos casado numa igreja de um hotel.

Andamos á procura dele e encontramo-lo no seu escritório. Ele sorriu largamente quando nos reconheceu.

- Bom dia. A que devo a vossa visita, minhas jovens? – cumprimentou-nos com um sorriso suave.

Alice começou a bater o pé em sinal de nervosismo e eu engoli a seco.

- Nós… - comecei eu – Nós queremos o divórcio. – logo quando acabei de falar o homem, que pelo que dizia na sua mesa se chamava John Richards, desmanchou o seu sorriso e ficou com uma expressão zangada.

- E posso saber porquê? – perguntou-nos bruscamente.

- Nós somos jovens… - foi a vez de Alice falar – E… Estávamos alcoolizadas.

Como se fosse possível, a expressão do homem ficou ainda mais cheia de raiva.

- Hum… - meditou John – Acho que não é possível.

- Não é possível?! – perguntámos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Exacto. – confirmou – Estes jovens não aprendem. – murmurou em reprovação.

- Mas porquê? – perguntou Alice desesperada.

- Simples. – começou John a explicar – Matrimónio é algo sério. Algo que só deve acabar quando a morte faz o seu papel. E vocês… - apontou com o dedo para nós – não sabem o verdadeiro valor do casamento. Não quero saber se é um casamento homo ou hetero.

- Mas nós não somos ho… - tentei falar mas ele voltou a interromper-me.

- Não me interessa. Eu autorizo o vosso divórcio, se é isso que querem. – disse John e nós suspiramos de alivio – Mas só daqui a seis meses.

- O quê?! – gritámos.

- Foi o que ouviram. Vocês vão permanecer casadas durante seis meses. Quando esses seis meses acabarem voltaremos a conversar.

- Mas, mas… - tentei falar novamente.

- Sem mas. – disse John e acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso, satisfeito com a sua ideia – Este é nosso acordo. Mais alguma coisa?

Alice não respondeu, levantou-se e saiu bruscamente, deixando-me assim sozinha com John.

Não fiquei assustada com a sua reacção porque estava demasiado ocupada a absorver a informação. Levantei-me lentamente, também sem abrir a boca e com o olhar perdido, caminhei em direcção á porta.

- Até daqui a seis meses. – despediu-se John triunfante quando eu estava a sair.

* * *

Eeeeh ! * dá pulinhos e bate palmas * Recebi tantos reviews *-* Para mim 8 reviews é muito bom, oks? :')

Estou emocionada. Mas bem..

_Obrigada:_

**Caah ; laurenhay ; Maluh Weasley Hale ; Gabi-b ; Nath Tsubasa Evans ; Raissa Cullen** (_obrigada duas vezes x} _)

Estou super feliz mesmo. :') Apesar de alguns não terem deixado review, adicionaram a minha fic.

Já sabem, se quiserem perder um tempinho, passem pelo meu perfil e deem uma vista de olhos em: **Emergency** & **Ways To Live** (_perdão pela demora dos capitulos, mas eu estou a preparar algo para a WL. :b_)

Bem, acho que é tudo. (:

Portem-se mal, mas com juízo.

_Bisôus, Mackie Cullen_.


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Caminhávamos lado a lado pelo corredor do hotel. Eu estava atordoada e Alice zangada.

- Eu não posso… - resmungou Alice – acreditar nisto.

Eu não lhe respondi. Era de certa forma engraçada. Mas eu estava casada. Apesar de ser com Alice por causa de uma bebedeira, eu estava casada. E eu sabia que John tinha razão. Matrimónio era algo muito sério. Mas também… Eu estava casada com a minha melhor amiga.

E os outros? Oh não. Como seria a reacção de Edward, de Jasper, de Carlisle ou mesmo de Charlie? Estremeci quando pensei neste ultimo nome. De certeza que o meu pai ia ter um enfarte. Bem, eu sempre podia ficar aqui durante seis meses. Mas teria que dar muitas explicações, principalmente a Edward e a Charlie.

E as outras? Rosalie, Angela e Jéssica tinham vindo connosco.

- Allie… - pedi a sua atenção num sussurrou – Nós vamos ter que lhes contar.

Alice acenou. E fala-se no diabo…

- Olá meninas. – cumprimentou-nos Jess com um sorriso que logo se desmanchou quando viu as nossas caras – O que se passa?

Olhei para Alice, que também me encarou. O seu olhar transmitia a pergunta "_Falámos com elas, agora_?". Eu apenas assenti.

Alice desviou o olhar do meu e encarou Jess.

- Precisamos de falar com vocês. Agora. – declarou Allie.

- Ok… - respondeu Jess com a testa franzida em confusão. Virou-se de costas para nós e encaminhou-se para o quarto. Nós apenas seguimo-la.

Entrámos no quarto que Jess dividia com Angela. Já que Rose quis ter um quarto apenas para si. Sentamo-nos na cama, leia-se eu e Alice, enquanto Jess foi chamar a Rose, que apareceu passado uns minutos.

- Então… - começou Angela – O que se passa? – perguntou confusa tanto quanto as outras.

- Nós estamos… - começou Allie sem rodeios.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.

- Casadas. – terminei.

- O quê ?! – gritaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi isso que ouviram. – disse Alice.

- Mas… Mas… Como é que isso aconteceu? – perguntou Angela.

- Ontem, bebemos demais e acabamos numa igreja. – expliquei.

As reacções delas foram todas completamente diferentes. Jess rolava no chão de tanto rir, e não estou a exagerar, Rose ficou perplexa e Angela confusa e preocupada.

- E agora? – inquiriu Angela a mesma pergunta que eu tinha feito mais cedo.

- Vocês já pensaram em pedir o divórcio? – perguntou Rose ainda espantada.

- Eu não sei Angela. – suspirei e acrescentei sarcástica – Quanto a isso Rose, já tentamos. Mas a pessoa que nos casou, que pode ser chamada de padre, decidiu que devíamos estar casadas pelo menos seis meses para sabermos o verdadeiro valor do matrimónio.

- Se… See.. Seis – Jess tentava falar por entre as gargalhadas – Me.. ses?

- Sim. – confirmou Alice divertida com o estado de Jess.

Não consegui-me controlar e também comecei a rir descontroladamente, acompanhada por Alice.

Rose ficou congelada com a mesma expressão, enquanto Angela abriu um sorriso.

- Vocês estão tramadas. – avisou Angela divertida.

- E os rapazes? E os vossos pais? – perguntou Rose.

- Ai Rose… - suspirei quando consegui controlar o riso – Faço as palavras de Angela, minhas. Nós estamos tramadas.

- Bastante. – disse Rose com o olhar distante.

Eu não saberia o que fazer se estivesse casada com um homem, principalmente um estranho. Isso sim, seria algo estranho e assustador. Mas com Alice, era totalmente diferente. Éramos amigas há vários anos e o que deveria nos desesperar, conseguiu apenas divertir-nos.

Eu estava bem. Tranquila e divertida. Mas também preocupada. As reacções da nossa família seriam algo que eu nunca quereria ver. Tive uma pequena amostra com Rose. Ela ficou perplexa. Eu gostava que todos reagissem todos da mesma forma que Jessica.

Tivemos o dia todo arrumar as malas. Almoçamos e conversávamos divertidamente. Tínhamos que aproveitar porque o regresso á nossa cidade ia ser algo diferente. Diferente do meu ponto de vista. Na verdade, eu saí daquele fim de mundo, solteira e vou voltar, casada.

Estávamos quase a acabar de fazer as malas quando ouvimos alguém a bater á porta. Pensamos que era as outras raparigas, portanto não fomos abrir a porta é espera que elas entrassem sozinhas. Mas as batidas continuaram.

Dirigi-me á porta e apanhei um susto.

- John? – perguntei algo demais. Alice ouviu e veio rapidamente para o meu lado.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Alice zangada.

- Calma minhas queridas. Apenas queria-vos contar algo. – disse John – Será que posso entrar?

- Sim, pode. – falei mais calma que Alice.

John passou por nós e caminhou pelo quarto observando-o, quando finalmente virou-se para nós.

- Diga. – disse Alice por entre dentes.

- Eu descobri algo. Fiquei parvo quando descobri, já não bastava… - disse John.

- Sem rodeios. – interrompeu-o Alice.

- Tudo bem. Vocês casaram-se ontem, mas não só. – disse John com um sorriso satisfação. Aquilo já me estava assustar. – Ontem. Vocês, durante o vosso período de inconsciência, se podemos chamar assim, meteram-se no casino do hotel. Como estavam bêbadas, não tinham noção dos vossos actos e jogaram. – parou e olhou para nós, para ver a nossa reacção.

Tal como eu, Alice estava paralisada e com os olhos arregalados. Eu parei de respirar quando ele disse a palavra "jogaram". Eu teria uma ideia do que teria acontecido. Mas ainda não tinha percebido o porquê de ser John a falar connosco e não a gerência do Casino.

- Continuando… Vocês ficaram endividadas. – John confirmou a minha suspeita. Mas não percebi a utilização do pretérito perfeito. – A vossa divida era enorme. – continuou.

Engoli a seco. Aquilo não era coisa boa. O casamento até é algo engraçado. Mas uma divida. O meu pai ia matar-me, e não estou a falar no sentido literal.

Alice caminhou até umas cadeiras que estavam no quarto e sentou-se. Encarei-a mas ela não me olhava de volta. Alice estava com o olhar perdido talvez a pensar na mesma coisa que eu.

"_Vocês estão tramadas." _Lembrei-me das palavras de Angela e agora pareciam ter mais intensidade.

John olhava ora para mim ora para Alice. Ele percebeu o nosso desespero e continuou:

- Mas eu saldei a vossa divida. – disse num tom mais baixo.

Logo quando ele acabou de falar, eu e Alice encaramo-lo surpresas. Porque ele fez isso? Ou pior. O que ele queria em troca?

- Vocês devem estar-se a perguntar o porquê. – supôs correctamente no mesmo tom. – Eu não quero o vosso dinheiro, nem nada material. Mas quero algo em troca.

Nem eu, nem Allie perguntámos o que seria. Apenas o encara-mos á espera do pior.

- Vocês vão estar casadas durante seis meses. Portanto peço-vos para morarem juntas. – explicou John.

- O quê?! – perguntei eu, enquanto Allie ficou quieta. - Nós não… Como é que vamos nos sustentar?

- Ambas são maiores de idade, portanto será fácil de arranjar uma maneira. – disse John. Caminhou até a porta do quarto, abriu-a e antes mesmo de sair, acrescentou – Senão cumprirem, eu vou ser obrigado a pedir que me devolvam o dinheiro. Tenham uma boa viagem.

Precisava de me sentar. Caminhei até Alice e sentei-me ao seu lado.

Virei-me para ela.

- Isto ainda vai piorar? – perguntei – Bêbadas, endividadas e casadas. Resumindo e concluindo, estamos tramadas. – acabei de falar já sei segurar o riso.

Encarei Alice divertida e esta encarou-me da mesma forma. Não foi preciso muito, até cairmos na gargalhada. Parecíamos fugitivas do manicómio, mas eu nem sequer me importei, porque na verdade…

_Eu já estava casada, o que poderia ser pior?_

_

* * *

_

Oláá. Novo capitulo - mas acho que isso é obvio. Então? O que acharam?

Eu já tenho capitulo 7 pronto. Actualizei Emergency e breve brevemente devo actualizar a Ways To Live. Espero que tenham gostado.

_**Obrigado a**_:

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - Eu também estou mortinha por escrever as reacções deles. A do Carlisle já escrevi, mas estou mesmo ansiosa para escrever do Edward e do Charlie. kkk Nesses 6 meses, eu não prometo nada.. Apenas prometo que vai acontecer muitas coisas. * hihihi *

**Mary P. Candles Maine** - Então, levanta e lê o resto. Isto ainda vai piorar. * riso maléfico *

**Thamy88** - Fico feliz qe tenha gostado. Mas como eu disse, isso ainda vai piorar. A team _Alice Hiperactiva & Bella Tomate_ vão fazer das delas.

_Opa, quero mais reviews!_

_Bisôus, Mackie Cullen._


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Esperamos pelo avião em silêncio, sentadas nas cadeiras existentes no aeroporto. Havia tanta movimentação, não era nada como Forks. A cidade deserta.

Tentei me abstrair da realidade, portanto fixei os meus olhos nos acontecimentos ao meu redor. Havia casais que se encontravam e davam um intenso beijo apaixonado pelo encontro. Havia pais a despedirem-se dos filhos, quando a mãe não conseguia conter as lágrimas ora por orgulho ora por tristeza.

E havia os solitários. Pessoas como eu, sentadas ou em pé. Que olhavam no seu redor e viam aquilo que estavam a perder ou ainda poderiam a ganhar. Eu pelo menos, estava acompanhada pelas minhas amigas.

Ao longe, vi uma jovem talvez da minha idade que corria em direcção a um rapaz que tinha um enorme sorriso rasgado. Quando ela se aproximou dele, saltou para os braços e abraçou-o fortemente.

Apesar de estar distantes, consegui ouvir "Estás de volta, maninha". Eles não eram nada parecidos. Ela era loira de pele branca e ele, moreno de pele e cabelo igualmente escuro. Deveriam ser melhores amigos.

Não consegui conter um pequeno sorriso quando me lembrei de Edward. Na verdade, ele era o meu melhor amigo desde que eu me conheço como gente. Não consegui parar de contrair os meus músculos faciais, quando senti que o meu sorriso abria-se mais em resposta as recordações das coisas mais idiotas que nós tínhamos cometido enquanto crianças e mesmo em adolescentes.

Eram memórias boas. Algo que eu decerto que não me iria esquecer. Apesar de Forks ser um fim de mundo completamente deserto e eu odiava viver lá, a magia daquele lugar, as lembranças que guardavam, prendiam-me naquele sítio.

Ouvimos então o aviso que deveríamos nos dirigir para o nosso avião. Levantei-me e caminhei para a porta, sem antes olhar de volta para aqueles dois amigos, que agora estavam agarrados fortemente. Sorri em resposta e voltei-me para onde eu deveria seguir.

*

A viagem foi cansativa. Mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente.

Eu estava nervosa e Alice, que estava sentada na poltrona ao meu lado, estava da mesma forma. Sabíamos ambas que teríamos que estar preparadas para todas as reacções. Haveria fúrias, divertimento e surpresa. Não poderíamos julgar, quando nós estávamos numa posição desfavorecida.

- Eu mal posso esperar… - sussurrou Alice ao meu lado – pela reacção do Edward. – continuou. Olhei para ela, perplexa e ela apenas sorriu de volta.

Voltei o meu olhar para a janela ao meu lado e senti o riso a invadir-me outra vez, quando me lembrei da situação cómica em que estava. Eu não sabia se o efeito do álcool ainda estava presente, já que eu nunca tinha bebido na minha vida.

E de repente, bebo algo e começo a ver fadinhas esquisitas. E não, não era Alice. Aliás, porque ela estava no mesmo estado que eu, ou então pior.

Parecia que a viagem nunca mais acabava. E sinceramente, esperava ansiosamente que não acabasse. Mas eu queria contar tudo a Edward, nunca tivemos segredos um com o outro. Eu queria desabafar. Mas ele iria ter uma crise qualquer.

Apesar de o conhecer muito bem. As suas reacções mediante a acontecimentos variados eram todas diferentes. E isso deixava-me sempre com um pé atrás.

Suspirei e senti-me a suar frio quando o avião pousou no aeroporto de PortAngeles. Apesar de ainda termos que andar de carro para chegar á masmorra chamada Forks, eles bem poderiam vir buscar-nos e assim a conversa ia rolar… E não sei se me seguraria a manter o segredo a Edward.

Bem, nós não poderíamos esconder segredo. Teríamos que viver juntas já que John andaria em cima de nós, para ver se cumpríamos o acordo. Não me assustava o facto de viver com Alice.

E seriamos obrigatoriamente a contar. Como poderíamos explicar que teríamos que viver juntas? Não haveria como explicar. Só podíamos dizer a verdade. Nem eu, nem Alice poderíamos pensar duas vezes em fazer isso.

Já que preferia dizer que estava casada e teria que morar com Allie durante 6 meses, em vez de que teríamos que pagar uma divida cujo valor era o preço da cidade de Forks e etc.

Depois de sairmos do avião, pegamos nas nossas malas e caminhámos juntas em direcção á saída.

E mais uma vez, não consegui conter um sorriso quando avistei Edward acompanhado por Ben. Ele também me olhou e retribui o sorriso.

- Bem-vindas. – saudou Edward.

- Então como é que correu a viagem? Muitas bebedeiras? – perguntou Ben sorrindo divertido.

- Correu bem. E quanto as bebedeiras… Foram muitas mesmo. – Jessica respondeu olhando para mim e para Alice.

Do nada, Jéssica começa-se a rir. Ben e Edward olharam para ela confusos. Enquanto Angela e Rosalie encaravam-na perplexas. E eu e Alice contemos o riso.

- Ok… Acho que vocês ainda não se recuperaram bem das bebedeiras. – zombou Ben.

Ben pegou nas malas de Angela e Jéssica, despediu-se de nós e caminhou em direcção ao seu carro. Angela agarrou o braço de Jéssica, que morria de tanto rir e puxou-a também em direcção ao carro de Ben.

Sobrou então, Edward, eu, Alice e Rose. Edward também pegou nas nossas malas e caminhou em direcção ao seu carro, o seu amado Volvo prateado e reluzente.

Deixamo-lo andar por uns metros acompanhado por Rose, que entrou logo no carro, para não ouvir a nossa conversa.

- Alice, eu não vou suportar. Até agora está a ser fácil e tudo mais. Mas depois, quando eles começarem a fazer perguntas do que fizemos, eu não vou saber o que dizer e vou dizer a verdade e… - sussurrei desesperada até que Alice me interrompeu.

- Calma. Vai tudo correr bem. Nós saberemos o que dizer na altura. Não te preocupes. – sussurrou descontraída mas pude sentir uma certa preocupação e medo no seu tom.

- Vamos saber o que dizer? Até parece. Tu sabes muito bem como eu sou uma óptima mentirosa. – murmurei irónica.

- Quanto a isso da mentira tens razão. Eu acho que se te metessem aqueles detectores de mentira e te perguntassem se eras mulher, tu, claro irias dizer que sim, mas no detector diria que era mentira. E olha que até é verdade. – brincou.

- Alice… - bufei.

- Meninas? – chamou Edward encostado ao seu carro com o sobrolho franzido.

Demos um sorriso de desculpa e caminhamos para perto do carro, contorna-mos o carro juntas e quando percebi que Alice queria ir para o assento ao lado do condutor.

Eu, praticamente, corri. Abri a porta e sentei-me rapidamente. Alice olhou-me carrancuda e eu pus a língua de fora. Edward, ao meu lado, riu-se do nosso comportamento infantil.

Edward ligou o carro e logo estávamos na estrada em direcção a Forks, a cidade masmorra.

- Então meninas, novidades? – Edward perguntou-nos apanhando-nos desprevenidas. Olhei rapidamente para Alice que engoliu a seco.

- Novidades? Que novidades? Claro que não há novidades. – enrolou Alice.

- Sim… Se achas que estamos casadas, estás enganado. – enrolei também. Quando percebi o que tinha dito levei as duas mãos á boca. Alice arregalou os olhos e Rose abanou a cabeça em reprovação.

Edward, para o meu alívio, começou a rir-se.

Durante resto do caminho mantivemo-nos em silêncio. Edward permanecia concentrado na estrada, algo que eu sei que ele não precisava, porque ele bem que conseguia conduzir de olhos vedados sem nunca bater em ninguém, já Alice ouvia e cantava baixinho alguma música do seu mp3, Rose ia a limar as suas unhas e eu deixava o meu olhar perde-se para além da janela do carro.

O silêncio era confortável. Nada constrangedor. As paisagens da cidade de repente passaram apenas para vegetação. Suspirei quando percebi que estávamos perto de Forks.

Depois uns quilómetros, passou uma tabuleta a anunciar que tínhamos entrado na cidade masmorra.

Suspirei aborrecida e encolhi-me mais no assento do carro. Edward notou no meu aborrecimento e mandou-me daqueles sorrisos tortos. Eu também sorri.

E ouvimos Alice, atrás, a limpar a garganta. E a olhar para nós os dois com a testa franzida. Ignorei-a e voltei o meu olhar para a janela.

Ao longe, consigo reconhecer a uma casa. Mas não era uma casa qualquer, era a minha casa.

_E ali, começava o meu inferno._

_

* * *

_Finalmente, né? Podem mandar os tomates. * esconde-se atrás de um poste com um milimetro de espressura.*

Passei pelas minhas outras fics - perfil. :b

_Obrigada:_ - Apesar de poucos, eu estou amando os reviews. :b

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** - _amei seu review e ri muito xb_ ; **Thamy88** ; **Nanda Souza Cullen** -_ tinha que haver maniaco, senão não tinha piada. xb_


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Edward parou o carro em frente da minha casa.

- Bella, nós mais tarde vimos te buscar. – Alice disse-me e depois sussurrou ao meu ouvido. – Para conversarmos.

Eu virei a cabeça para trás e fiz uma careta. Edward encarava-nos com o sobrolho franzido. Olhei para ele e mandei o meu _melhor sorriso colgate_, coisa que só ele conseguia.

- Então… Até logo. – despedi-me deles. Saí do carro e Alice mandou-me um sorriso encorajador. Edward levou-me a mala até a porta e despediu-se com um beijo no rosto.

Suspirei quando vi o Volvo Prateado a desaparecer. _Ai, Ai Bella. Prepara-te_.

Meti as chaves na fechadura e abri a porta lentamente.

- Pai? – chamei. Como ninguém respondeu e o seu carro não estava parado na frente da casa, percebi que estava sozinha. O que me dava mais um tempo de preparação.

Subi com a mala para o meu quarto, lentamente, porque aquela porcaria era pesada._ Culpada: Alice Cullen_. Se ela não me enchesse isto de roupas, talvez estivesse mais leve.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, larguei a mala e atirei-me para minha cama que chiou como uma louca que mais parecia aquelas portas que fazem muito barulho nos filmes de terror, quando são abertas.

_Estúpida cama velha_, pensei aborrecida.

Já sentia falta do conforto, do espaço e do cheiro a novo da cama do Hotel em Las Vegas. Aquelas almofadas fofas, os lençóis de seda e um colchão fantástico. Empregados que vinham trazer o pequeno-almoço, como aquilo era bom.

O barulho de um carro trouxe-me á realidade.

Levantei-me e corri para a janela que dava para ver o jardim da frente da casa. Procurei pelo carro que tinha-me "acordado".

_Oh não_, pensei quando reconheci o carro. Era o meu pai.

Corri de volta para o meu quarto e arrastei a mala para cima da minha cama e fingi-me ocupada. Talvez se ele me visse a fazer alguma coisa, não me atormentaria com perguntas.

Claro que não me importaria de as responder um ou dias atrás. Porque não tinha acontecido nada de mal, agora casamento, isso era outra conversa.

_E por falar em casamento… _

Olhei para a minha mão esquerda e vi que o anel ainda lá estava. Tentei puxa-lo mas aquilo não queria sair.

- Ai não. – queixei-me – Eu sei que gostas muito do meu dedo, mas por favor saí. – ralhei desesperada com o anel. Tentei puxa-lo com mais força quando notei que a porta de casa tinha sido aberta.

Depois de várias tentativas falhadas, decidi então que seria melhor ficar com o anel em vez de tirar o dedo fora. Esconderia o máximo, o anel da visão de Charlie, ou então teria que inventar uma história.

- Bella? – ouvi Charlie a chamar-me.

Arregalei os olhos e juntei as mãos como uma santa.

- Por favor, Santinha das Noivas Bêbadas, ajude-me! – implorei olhando para o tecto do meu quarto. – Estou aqui em cima. – gritei. Ouvi barulhos a aproximar-se, o que significava que o meu pai estava a subir as escadas.

- Bella! – exclamou o meu pai quando me viu. Tentei rapidamente desfazer a careta que se criou no meu rosto.

- Pai. – falei mais calma que ele.

Ele caminhou até mim e deu-me um abraço. Afastou-se e olhou-me de cima abaixo, como se eu tivesse estado vários anos sem vir a casa.

_Hello ?! Eu estive uma semana, não um ano!_

Escondi a minha mão esquerda atrás de mim, para ele não conseguir ver o anel.

- E então… Conta-me. Como foi? – perguntou enquanto se sentava em cima da minha cama.

_Oh, não. Vai começar o interrogatório á detective. Calma, Bella. _

- Er… Foi bom. – respondi enquanto me concentrava a tirar a roupa da mala e coloca em cima da cama.

- Só bom? – questionou Charlie desconfiado. Levantei a cabeça para o encarar, ele estava com a testa franzida.

- Sim. – disse simplesmente. Enquanto eu fosse só monossílaba, eu tinha a certeza que não sairia nenhuma asneira da minha boca.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou dormir um bocado. Qualquer coisa, já sabes. – disse-me e eu apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

Continuei a fazer o que estava fazer até ouvir a porta do seu quarto a fechar. Larguei tudo e fui á minha bolsa, procurar o meu telemóvel.

Vasculhei-a toda e não encontrei. _Porra, não me lembro da mala ter buracos. _Peguei nela e virei para baixo, deixando tudo o que tinha dentro cair em cima da minha cama. Separei as coisas, e finalmente encontrei-o.

Peguei nele e marquei o número de Alice.

Allie atendeu no segundo toque.

- Bella? – perguntou Alice.

- Não, o Drácula. – suspirei.

- Oh. Então, ó Drácula como é que correu?

- Até agora tudo bem. E aí?

- Aqui está a ser um bocado complicado. O Edward está desconfiado. – disse-me.

- Oh, não. Ele não pode saber… _Ainda. _– respondi desesperada.

- Porquê? – perguntou-me confusa.

- P-p-por nada. A que horas vens me buscar? – questionei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Por volta das sete. Jantas e dormes aqui. Tchau. – e desligou sem me deixar responder.

Peguei numa mochila e coloquei algumas das roupas que ainda estavam na mala. Entre elas, calças de ganga, camisolas, t-shirts XXL para dormir, calças de fato-de-treino e roupas interiores. Fechei a mala e coloquei no chão perto da cama.

Sai do meu quarto e desci em direcção á cozinha. Preparei lasanha para o meu pai comer quando acordasse.

Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso e vi que já eram 18h e 30. Subi para o meu quarto novamente e peguei num caderno e escrevi um bilhete para o meu pai para avisar onde eu estava quando ele acordasse.

Entrei no seu quarto lentamente para não o acordar e pus o bilhete na mesa ao lado cama.

Voltei para o meu quarto, mudei de camisola, penteei o meu cabelo, coloquei o telemóvel na bolsa da calça e peguei na mala.

Desci as escadas devagar e sentei-me no sofá da sala á espera da buzina de um carro.

Não demorou muito até ouvir a buzina. Olhei pela janela e deparei-me com o Volvo. _Mas, onde é que esta o Porshe?_

Vesti um casaco, peguei nas chaves e saí de casa. Quando fechei a porta e virei-me de frente para o carro, deparando-me com Edward encostado ao seu carro. _Maldita Alice_, pensei.

- Oi – cumprimentei-o sem o encarar.

- Hey – respondeu e abriu-me a porta do carro, do lado do passageiro. _Sempre tão cavalheiro_, pensei com um leve sorriso.

Entrei no carro em silêncio, coloquei a mala aos meus pés, e esperei-o entrar do lado do condutor, o que não demorou muito.

Estava amaldiçoar Alice em pensamentos, quando ele me interrompeu.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me olhando-me nos olhos.

- Sim. Porque não deveria estar? Eu… - calei-me quando vi que já estava a falar demais.

- Bella. – chamou-me com a sua voz sedutora. – O que estás a esconder? – continuou olhando nos olhos e com a voz suave.

_Controla-te Bella, controla-te._ Respirei fundo.

- Nada. – respondi tentando parecer convincente. Só que ele conhecia-me demasiado bem.

- Não me enganas. – disse-me confirmando o quanto me conhecia.

Olhei-o nos olhos e ele encarou-me de volta. Suspirei, não conseguia mentir para o meu melhor amigo. Não, quando nunca havia segredos entre nós e apoiávamo-nos mutuamente. Então decidi não mentir, apenas adiar a verdade.

- Eu depois conto-te. – respondi. Ele sorriu quando percebeu que eu iria-lhe contar mesmo a verdade.

- Tudo bem. – disse-me satisfeito. Sorri e continuei a olha-lo mesmo quando ele se virou para a estrada.

_O que eu faria sem ele? Nada. _

Despertei do meu transe quando chegamos na sua casa. Saí do seu carro rapidamente, pegando na mala e deixando-o confuso. Corri para dentro de casa e dei um "Olá" rápido a todos, que também me encararam confusos. Continuei a correr pela escadaria acima e só parei quando cheguei no quarto de Alice.

Ela estava em cima da cama á minha espera. Entrei no quarto, encostei-me á porta e deixe-me escorregar até ao chão enquanto ofegava.

- Allie… O que… vamos fazer? – perguntei ofegante.

- Vamos ao meu pai. – disse-me decidida.

- Quando? – perguntei confusa e incrédula.

- Hoje. – respondeu e eu engoli a seco enquanto a encarava desesperada. – Calma, Bella. Falamos com o meu pai, ele de certo que nos vai ajudar. E aí pedimos também ajuda para falar com o teu pai e os restantes. Será mais fácil do que sermos nós mesmas.

- Tens razão. – afirmei já aceitando a ideia.

- Óptimo. Vamos chamar o meu pai. – disse-me quando levantava-se da cama e estendia-me a mão. Peguei na sua mão e ela levantou-me. Coloquei a mala em cima da sua cama.

Demos a mãos e saímos do seu quarto. Caminhamos juntas até ao topo das escadas. E mesmo antes de descermos, olhamo-nos e respiramos fundo.

Demos o primeiro degrau juntas. E estaríamos sempre juntas para conseguir passar por isto.

_Juntas, como estivemos desde de novas. Ah, e agora casadas também._

_

* * *

_

Estou a ficar desanimada com a fic. Não tenho tantas comentários, como tenho nas outras. :\ Assim, eu desisto ;_;

Maaas, há sempre excepções. E obrigada a elas: **Helena Camila** e a **Nat** (que deixou dois reviews :O)

Não tenho mais nada para falar. Só passem pelas minhas outras fics.

E por favor, eu imploro, deixem reviews. Elas dão-me animo. ;_;

Bye. (L)


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

As mãos suavam e o coração batia como louco. As nossas mãos unidas, apertaram-se mais. Depois de descida a escadaria, encara-mos os restantes.

Esme estava a cuidar de umas plantas que estavam na beira da janela. Carlisle estava a conversar com Edward, enquanto Emmet estava a jogar sentado no chão e fixo na televisão.

- Bella, querida comes aqui? – perguntou-me Esme sobressaltando-me.

- Sim, mãe. – respondeu Alice por mim. – Pai, nós queríamos falar contigo. – e depois encarou Edward – A _sós._

Edward franziu o sobrolho e encarou-nos com desconfiança. Carlisle olhou-nos confuso mas assentiu.

- Tudo bem. Esperem por mim no meu escritório. – respondeu-nos.

Viramos costas e subimos para o andar onde o escritório de Carlisle ficava. Alice entrou primeiro e eu fui logo atrás. Apesar de já ter entrado aqui, sempre ficava embasbacada com as prateleiras recheadas de livros, a grande mesa de secretária e atrás uma enorme parede de vidro. Do outro lado, tinham uns sofás de pele.

Sentamos numas cadeiras que ficavam á frente da secretária e ficamos em silêncio. Apenas ouvia-se as nossas respirações descompassadas por causa do nervosismo. Eu brincava com o anel de casamento no meu dedo enquanto encarava a floresta.

A porta abriu-se de repente e eu dei um pulo, estava tão fixa em cada detalhe das árvores que assustei-me.

Carlisle entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Caminhou calmamente até á sua cadeira e sentou-se lá.

- O Edward? – perguntou Alice. Ela tinha-me dito que o Edward andava desconfiado e por isso tinha medo que ele estivesse a ouvir a nossa conversa. Eu tinha a certeza que ele não faria isso. Na verdade, eu tinha-lhe dito que contava a verdade _depois_. E ele confiaria em mim.

- Ficou lá em baixo a ajudar a Esme a preparar o jantar. – Carlisle respondeu descontraidamente. E um sorriso teimou a brotar dos meus lábios quando Carlisle confirmou-me o que já tinha a certeza. _Ele confiava em mim._

- Ah, tudo bem então. – disse Alice mais aliviada.

- Então, o que querias conversar comigo? – perguntou Carlisle para o meu terror.

- Nós.. Hum, Nós.. – Alice não sabia como começar e encarava-me assustada. Eu respirei fundo e comecei pelo principio.

- Como sabe, nós fomos a Las Vegas. – comecei e ele assentiu encostando-se na sua cadeira – Nós aproveita-mos ao máximo. Aquilo mais parecia uma árvore de natal. Eram tantas luzes. Eu adorei a viagem – continuei a explicar a viagem – Nos últimos dias, decidimos que íamos aproveitar a cidade de outra forma. Portanto, fomos a vários discos e também metemos muito álcool. E na última noite, bebemos bastante e… - perdi a voz quando comecei a chegar á parte crucial.

Olhei para Alice a pedir auxilio, ela também me encarou e respirou fundo.

- E… - começou do ponto que eu terminei – Nós acordamos casadas no dia seguinte.

Encaramos Carlisle que ficou em estado de choque mas logo mudou o estado de humor.

- Com quem? Quem são os rapazes? – perguntou-nos bastante zangado e levantou-se da sua cadeira.

- Não há rapazes, pai. – respondeu Alice. – Nós estamos casadas uma com a outra. – e levantamos as mãos onde tínhamos as alianças.

Não sabíamos o que esperar da reacção de Carlisle, não mesmo. Mas também não imaginávamos que ele reagiria assim. Depois de confessarmos que estávamos casadas uma com outra, Carlisle começou a rir-se descontroladamente.

Ele voltou a sentar quando viu que não aguentava mais estar em pé de tanto rir.

- Pai? – chamou Alice assustada tanto quanto eu.

- Vocês… - tentou falar no meio do riso. Ele gargalhava cada vez mais e nós cada vez ficávamos mais preocupadas com a sanidade de Carlisle.

_Dez minutos depois…_

Carlisle continuava a rir-se e nós cada vez ficávamos mais entediadas. O pior é que ele era o médico da casa, se por acaso se sentisse mal, não haveria maneira de ajuda-lo. Mas mesmo assim… Ele continuou a gargalhar.

_Vinte minutos depois…_

Depois de meia hora, Carlisle conseguiu-se controlar. Nós olhávamos para ele, atentas a todos os sinais. Respirou fundo e falou pela primeira vez depois de 30 minutos de risota.

- Porque é que isso não me surpreende? – Pergunta retórica, _capitxe?_ – Quando vocês voltaram de viagem, eu senti que algo estava estranho. E sinceramente, preparei-me para o pior. Até mesmo Edward andava desconfiado. Mas _casar_? Casar é um compromisso bastante sério.

- Onde é que eu já ouvi isso? – murmurei apenas Alice que encarou-me divertida.

- Pai, nós sabemos a asneira que fizemos. Por isso é que estamos a pedir o teu apoio. – olhou-me e voltou a encarar-me o pai – Principalmente, para a contar ao Charlie.

- Tudo bem. Mas vocês já trataram do divórcio? – perguntou-nos e nós ficamos em silêncio – Ou vocês querem continuar … casadas? – perguntou já com o sobrolho franzido.

Eu mordi o lábio e Alice pegou numa mecha de cabelo e enrolou-o nos seus dedos. Eram os nossos sinais de nervosismo e Carlisle reparou.

- Nós temos um problema. – disse Allie.

- Temos que estar casadas 6 meses. – afirmei e Carlisle encarou-me com as sobrancelhas levantadas – O padre que nos casou, se é que se pode chamar padre, ele descobriu que durante o tempo que estivemos alcoolizadas… Nós… estivemos … no … Casino. – acrescentei, falando a ultima parte pausadamente com medo das reacções de Carlisle. Este manteve-se calado e esperou que explicasse-mos.

- Esse padre disse que nos saldava a divida se nós tivéssemos casadas durante 6 meses. – continuou Alice.

- Oh, agora entendi. – afirmou Carlisle.

_Toc, toc, toc._ Ouvimos alguém a bater á porta.

- Entra. – disse Carlisle.

A porta foi a aberta e surgiu um Edward.

- A mãe está a chamar-vos para jantar. – avisou-nos.

- Claro, vamos. – afirmou Carlisle levantando-se e logo saindo da sala. Nem eu, nem Allie movemo-nos. Eu esperava uma sensação de alívio, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu tinha um pressentimento que algo de mau ia acontecer.

- Meninas. – ouvimos de repente. E eu com o susto caí da cadeira de baixo. _Eis o pressentimento de que algo mau ia acontecer_, pensei. Levantei-me rapidamente e arranjei as roupas e encarei o dono da voz. _Edward._

Alice também levantou-se e veio para o meu lado.

- Sim? – perguntou Allie num tom de indiferencia.

- Nada. – respondeu e saiu, deixando-nos ali especadas.

Sem abrir a boca, Alice seguiu e eu fui atrás.

*

O jantar correu bem. Esme era mesmo uma óptima cozinheira. Era bom estar de volta a casa, mas também eu não tinha a certeza se não teria sido melhor ficar em Vegas.

Carlisle não tocou mais no assunto, o que nos tranquilizou um pouco. Eu temia com a viagem de regresso a casa, sozinha com Edward. Eu estava a rezar para que ele não exigisse para eu cumprir a minha promessa. _Pelo menos por agora_

_

* * *

_

Eeew . **12 reviews num capitulo só**! Foi só eu ameaçar que recebi uma enxa~urrada de comentários, né?

Eu realmente amo escrever esta fic *-* E eu cheia de ideias para ela - _tantas que eu já estou dando em tola_. :3 Tem muita coisa que vai acontecer nesta história. *-*

Muitas aventuras da dupla - _agora casada_ - **Tomate e a Hiperactiva** :B

Mas bem, o que acharam da reacção do Carlisle? Eu não quis por ele muito duro porqe ele vai dar muito apoio ás nossas recém-casadas. ^^

Aaawwn, eu tenho que admitir que adorei os 12 comentários a implorar para eu não desistir da fic - _MUAHAHAH_A.

Obrigado pessoal. _Maas será que eu posso ter denovo os 12?_ * _olhinhos brilhantes_ *

Bye (L)

_PS_. _Eu respondo a todas as reviews no proximo capitulo, agora estou sem tempo. :\_


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

Entrámos no Volvo, Edward no lugar do motorista e eu, ao lado.

Ele ligou o rádio e deixou uma melodia de um piano entoar pelo carro, num tom baixo.

- Então… - começou enquanto ligava o carro, que por sinal fez menos barulho que o meu pai, enquanto dorme. _Ops! _Mas apesar da minha piada – que não é tão piada assim – não pude conter o nervosismo.

- Então…? – repeti o que ele disse, mas num tom interrogatório.

- Não tens nada para me contar? – perguntou-me enquanto conduzia, sem olhar-me. _Oh, céus! Como é que diz a Alice? Ah, sim. Estou fo---- para ca-----!_

- Bella? – chamou-me quando eu demorei para processar uma resposta á sua pergunta._ Pensa, Bella, pensa. _

- Hmm… - murmurei fingindo-me pensativa – Tenho? – perguntei ainda sem saber o que dizer.

- Bella. O que aconteceu em Vegas? Lembras-te? – questionou-me oscilando o olhar entre mim e a estrada á sua frente. – Disseste-me que ias contar…

- Pois, disse. – sussurrei para mim mesma, suspeitando que ele tivesse escutado. Respirei fundo. _E agora?_ – Edward… -murmurei o seu nome. – Eu ainda não estou preparada para contar. Por favor, dá-me tempo. – pedi-lhe.

- É assim tão mau? – perguntou-me com o sobrolho franzido.

- É e não é. – respondi.

- Agora perdi-me. – confessou-me.

- Ai.. Tipo… É que… Como… - engasguei-me toda com as palavras. – Eu depois explico. Quando souberes, é mais fácil perceberes. – acrescentei após um pequeno momento de silêncio e respirar fundo.

- Eu confio em ti. A sério que sim. Mas tu não tens que me esconder nada. Sabes que podes confiar em mim. Se tiver algo a perturbar-te, diz-me. – disse-me. E eu sorri perante o seu discurso. _Tão fofo._

- Edward. Obrigada. E eu confio em ti. Mas… - disse-lhe e fui interrompida por ele.

- … só quando tiveres preparada. Tudo bem, eu espero. – disse-me colocando um ponto final no assunto, por enquanto.

- O que fizeste durante a semana? – perguntei-lhe realmente curiosa.

- Nada de especial. – respondeu-me com um lindo sorriso. – Juntámos os rapazes e fomos jogar basebol. Ás vezes, ficávamos só em casa. – acrescentou.

- Todos os rapazes? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Sim. O _teu_ Mike também esteve lá. – confessou-me e eu não pude conter um sorriso. Edward sabia da minha paixão por Mike Newton e estava sempre a fazer piadinhas sobre isso. _Ai, Mike, Mike, _suspirei.

- E como é que ele estava vestido? Ele estava com o cabelo penteado ou cheio de gel? – perguntei-lhe. Edward virou a cara para mim com uma expressão horrorizada.

- Credo, Bella! Eu não ando por aí a ver como é que os outros andam vestidos ou penteados. Céus! – resmungou enojado que fez com que eu risse da cara dele.

- Oh si! Macho latino! – brinquei tentado imitar um pouco o sotaque espanhol, enquanto passava os dedos por um bigode imaginário.

Edward mostrou-se um pouco aborrecido, mas não conseguiu conter o riso e logo estávamos os dois a gargalhar por causa do meu pequeno teatro idiota.

- Ai, Bella. – disse ofegante. – Se tu não existisses, tinhas que ser inventada. – acrescentou enquanto me despenteava.

- Hey! – reclamei.

E criou-se um silêncio confortável.

Os momentos de silêncio com Edward, eram sempre confortáveis. Conhecíamos mutuamente desde muito novos, e sabíamos sempre quando um estava mergulhado em pensamentos, o outro devia deixa-lo em paz. Agora, era eu que estava mergulhada em pensamentos.

Questionava-me qual seria a reacção dele quando soubesse de tudo. Carlisle tinha-nos prometido apoio, mas isso não mudava as reacções dos outros. Eu conseguia imaginar o Emmet. Ele iria morrer ás gargalhadas e brincar com este assunto até morrêssemos.

O meu pai, deveria também morrer, mas de enfarte. Ele iria ficar vermelho como um tomate e ia explodir. Esme talvez, ficasse surpresa mas de certeza que nos prometeria ajudar com tudo.

Mas de Edward, eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que esperar.

Ele sempre me chamada de caixinha de surpresas dele. Mas, neste momento, era ele a minha caixinha de surpresas.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me quando viu a minha face com uma expressão preocupada.

-Hmm… Sim. – respondi sem olhar para ele. Reparei então, que estávamos parados na frente da minha casa.

Senti a sua mão a tocar na minha bochecha e fechei os olhos para sentir melhor contacto. Quando os abri, encarei os seus olhos que me olhavam com uma estranha intensidade. Olhei de volta, aproximei-me dele e abracei-o.

- Edward… Prometes que vais estar sempre comigo? Mesmo que eu faça muitas asneiras? – perguntei receosa.

- Bella, que pergunta idiota. Claro que vou. – respondeu-me sem questionar o porquê daquelas perguntas. Era por isso que eu gostava dele.

- Então, tchau idiota. – despedi-me dele.

- Tchau tsunami. – despediu-se também usando o apelido do Emmet que por acaso, eu odiava. Bufei zangada e ele riu-se. Fechei a porta do volvo e dirigi-me para a minha, sem olhar para ele. _Tsunami, pff._

Entrei em casa e antes de fechar a porta, acenei-lhe.

Subi as escadas para o andar superior e entrei no meu quarto. Atirei-me de barriga para a cama, apoiei os meus cotovelos no colchão e encarei a minha aliança.

Eu nem conseguia acreditar que ainda teria que andar á procura de casa, para morar com Alice. Sim, porque o Sr. John decidiu que nós devíamos morar juntas.

6 meses. Eu estaria assim durante 6 meses. E a escola a recomeçar e eu vou estar casada. Oh céus.

Levantei-me e vesti o meu pijama. Deitei-me na minha velha cama.

Antes de adormecer, levantei a almofada e retirei a foto que lá estava escondida.

A foto de Mike Newton. _Suspiro._

Continuei a olhar a foto, por mais uns minutos e voltei a coloca-la debaixo da almofada, e por fim adormeci.

* * *

Olá _meus amores_ (:

Peço imensas desculpas pela demora não só nesta fic, mas como também nas outras. A escola começou e com isso a dores de cabeça também. E eu mal tenho tempo para escrever... E quando tenho, fico sem inspiração. .

Perdão pelo capitulo pequeno :x Mas para o próximo será muito maior para recompensar o tamanho deste.

**Sobre o Capitulo**:

_Ahaha, Bella e Mike_ :O Eu sei que vocês querem me matar... ;D Mas tudo tem um motivo. Essa história da Bella gostar do Mike - que agora vocês não acham piada nenhuma, imagino .' - vão adorar daqui a uns capitulos para frente.

_Geral_: Eu estou cheia de ideias para esta fic. Mas coloca-las para o papel, é horrivel. Ando desmotivada com a **Ways To Live** (e vocês pensam, " _porra, esta só sabe reclamar_") e a **Emergency**.. vai e não vai. MAS.. não desisti de nenhuma das duas. ;D

- _Obrigado ás meninas que comentaram no cap. 5 e 6. (:  
_

_Mocho Azul ; Nanda Souza Cullen ; JehBar ; Helena Camilla ; laurenhay ; Clara Quadros ; Thamy88 ; Jess ; TatayaBlack ; Nath Tsubasa Evans ; Sunshine ; Janaína ; Sandra Pereira ; Nat Loyola ; Hebe ; Vivi LeBeau ; Lis swan - **acho que não me esqueçi de ninguem. i.i**_

_**#  
**_

_**IMPORTANTE !!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Esqueçi-me de falar isto. Mas aqui vai.. Se vocês passarem por o meu perfil, diz lá "_Futuras Fics_".

Entãão... Eu queria que vocês dessem uma vista de olhos e dissessem qual é que gostaram mais, para eu postar aqui.

Quer dizer, eu vou postar as duas... Mas queria saber qual postar primeiro.

**Com o proximo capitulo desta fic, vem também o prologo da fic escolhida x) **

Para escolher, no meu profile em cima tem " **Qual é a fic que queres que poste primeiro ?** " E clica em **Vote Now**. (:

#

_Bisôus, Mackie Cullen._

_(LL)  
_


	9. Capitulo VIII

_Bom Natal e Próspero Ano Novo _

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Eu estava tramada.

_Porquê?_ Ora vejamos.

Eu estava casada.

A escola iria começar.

O meu pai ainda não sabia do casamento.

E agora mesmo, Mike estava-me a fazer olhinhos. _Inacreditável_.

Mike Newton. Loiro de olhos azuis. Corpinho bem tratado no ginásio. _Eu perdia-me naquelas curvas. _

_Simplesmente_, um deus. Edward odiava quando me ouvia a suspirar por ele, mas o que se há-de fazer? Ele era lindo.

Eu estava sentada numas bancadas de pedra, que estavam viradas para um campo de desporto, a assistir os rapazes a jogarem basquetebol.

O jogo estava renhido. Era Edward contra Mike, por isso eu não sabia para onde me deveria virar. Normalmente, os meus olhos estavam sempre em Mike, que parecia que me ignorava. Mas ás vezes, vira-me para Edward – que tenho que admitir, que também era um deus grego, sem t-shirt – sempre que eu o olhava ele apanhava-me e mandava-me um sorriso.

Conseguia ouvir várias raparigas a suspirar por causa dele. Temos que admitir, o meu melhor amigo era um gato e só de saber que eu era a pessoa mais próxima a ele, as outras roíam-se de inveja.

Mas, não sei porquê, enquanto encarava Mike, este virou-se e piscou-me um olho. Sim! Vocês leram bem… Mike Newton piscou-me o olho! Tenho que festejar.

Alice estava um pouco inquieta ao meu lado. Mudava de posição várias vezes, metia as unhas na boca – sim, vocês não precisam de óculos. Ela estava a roer as unhas – mexia no cabelo, parecia muito nervosa.

- Alice? – pedi a sua atenção.

- S-sim? – mostrava nervosismo e dos grande.

- O que se passa? – perguntei calmamente.

- N-nada. – respondeu-me ainda em meio de gaguejos. Olhei interrogativamente para ela, que olhava-me de volta até que suspirou derrotada.

- Okey… O meu pai quer conversar com os outros. – confessou-me.

Oh, céus… Nossa Senhora das Noivas Bêbadas.

- E-ele quer contar-lhes? – perguntei, apesar de saber a resposta. Alice assentiu.

- Quando?

- Hoje. – estremeceu.

- HOJE? – gritei alto e levantei-me. Fazendo com que vários rostos virassem na minha direcção. Quando percebi que toda a gente me encarava e estava tudo em silêncio, eu tive que arranjar uma solução.

- Sim.. Hoje… E… - gaguejei – Aah.. O cesto é para hoje?! – voltei a gritar.

Ninguém me respondeu. Toda a gente ignorou-me e o jogo continuou, enquanto eu ouvia um jogador a dizer a um colega "Mas eu acabei de marcar á bocado".

Voltei-me a sentar e encarei Alice que estava a tentar conter o riso.

- Continuando… - incentivei.

- Bem… É melhor adiantar-mos isto, quando mais tempo demorar-mos pior é. – disse Alice sem nenhum traço de humor.

- Sim… - respondi-lhe meia incerta. Sim, eu queria resolver isto de uma vez por todas. Mas era tão complicado.

Não é como se eu pudesse chegar a beira do meu pai e de Edward e lhes dissesse que eu estava casada e eles irão me desejar felicidades. Não era assim.

- Oh, Alice. – gemi e em seguida suspirei – Aquele estúpido do John…

- Que John? – ouvi uma voz reconhecível ao meu lado.

- Aaah… - olhei para Alice em pedido de auxilio.

- O John era um travesti. – respondeu Alice prontamente. – Ele trabalhava lá e pronto..

Edward levantou a sobrancelha.

- Um travesti? – questionou-nos.

- Sim. – confirmei

- Ele até podia ser travesti, mas vestia-se e maquilhava-se melhor que a Bella. – declarou Alice. E como é claro, a Bella aqui, levava com tudo. Olhei para Alice zangada e bufei, enquanto ouvia Edward a rir-se.

- Não é normal ter travestis em hotéis, principalmente naquele é que vocês… - declarou Edward, mas interrompeu-se subitamente – Oh não! – exclamou assustando-nos. – Vocês meteram-se em cabarés? Discos? – Ou era impressão minha, ou ele estava realmente chateado.

- Edward, calma. – disse Alice. – Ele só fazia espectáculos lá. Mais nada. Nós nem sequer fomos a algum bar. – e então eu comecei-me a rir.

Primeiro, porque todo o serão que tínhamos passado em Las Vegas, teria sido ele todo dentro de bares e discotecas. E segundo, porque imaginar o John vestido de mulher era cómico.

- Qual é a piada? – perguntou Edward desconfiado.

- Ah? Ah! Sim.. Não foi nada, estava apenas a lembrar de algo…

- Hum.. – pareceu ponderar – Tudo bem – e suspirou derrotado.

* * *

O resto do dia foi recheado de medo e nervosismo.

Quando o meu pai descobrisse, era melhor eu ter o número do 911 para ligar logo.

Esme, para minha surpresa, ligou-me durante a tarde a convidar-me a mim e ao meu pai para jantar-mos em sua casa. Queria responder-lhe que não, porque já sabia o que iria acontecer depois do jantar e assustava-me, mas claro que não tive como recusar.

Ouvi baques na porta do meu quarto.

A porta abriu-se e de lá surgiu o meu pai.

- Bella, querida, estás pronta? – perguntou-me.

- Sim. Vamos. – respondi-lhe.

Entramos no carro de policia, depois de eu ter-lhe pedido para irmos na minha carrinha mas não adiantou nada e em meia hora estávamos na casa dos Cullen.

Sim, meia hora. Porque o carro de policia do meu pai não andava como o Volvo do Edward, infelizmente.

Esme recebeu-nos calorosamente e eu entendi que ela ainda não sabia de nada. Atrás de si, estava Carlisle cumprimentou-me e mandou-me um olhar significativo e então deu atenção ao meu pai.

Olhei em volta á procura de Alice, mas não a vi. Aliás, nem sinal de Edward.

- Ela está lá em cima. – respondeu-me Esme. Eu assenti e subi as escadas. Estava-me a aproximar-se da sua porta quando ouvi umas vozes. Eram Edward e Alice e pareciam estar a discutir. _Oh, isto não é nada bom._

- Edward, quando mais tempo é que vais esconder isso? – questionou Alice deixando-me confusa. _Esconder? Esconder o quê?_

Encostei o ouvido á porta para ouvir melhor.

- Eu.. Eu não sei Alice. Eu quero.. Ai, é tão complicado… - tentou explicar Edward.

- Edward…

- Tu não percebes Alice. – interrompeu Edward rouco. Ouvi passos pelo quarto e logo a porta foi aberta. E bem… Como estava encostada á porta, esborrachei-me no chão á minha frente.

- Bella? – perguntou Edward alarmado enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

- Não. É a Hannah Montana, mas esqueci-me da peruca em casa. – respondi sarcasticamente – Claro que é a Bella. Quem é que cairia depois… - as palavras morreram enquanto eu olhava os olhos de Edward, que estavam muito, mas muito assustados.

- Que parte é que ouviste? – perguntou engolindo a seco.

- Só ouvi depois da Alice falar "Quanto mais tempo é que vais… " Bem não interessa. – olhei para ele quando ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou – O que se passa? O que estás a esconder?

- Nada. – respondeu-me com um sorriso torto que não chegava aos olhos. – Eu vou vos deixar sozinhas.. – virou-se e entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Ok, isto foi estranho. – observei e virei-me para Alice com uma sobrancelha erguida – Desembucha. – ordenei enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

- Desembucho o quê? – perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Do quê é que tu e o Edward estavam a falar? – fui mais directa.

- Oh, nada… Nada que te tenhas preocupar. – olhei para ela zangada – A sério… Mais tarde ou mais cedo, vais descobrir que… - e foi interrompida por três baques na porta.

- Meninas, venham jantar. – chamou Esme.

- Bem, esquece esse assunto. Temos outro para resolver. – pegou-me na mão e puxou-me para o andar inferior.

_Oh, isto não ver nada bonito… _

_

* * *

_

Minha prenda adiantada de Natal para vocês. :) E como prometido, vou começar a postar a fic "Dupla Identidade.. cujo capitulo vem já já.

_Obrigada a todas as reviews :') _

A demora é horrivel, eu sei.. Também gostava quando postava um capitulo por semana. :s

**Emergency** está em recta final ;_; **Ways to Live** vai indo... completamente arrastada. Esta até que está razoavél :)

Bem, é tudo.

Muitas prendas e _bebedeiras_ também :D - mas por favor, não se casem :l


	10. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

Se perguntassem qual era a coisa que eu mais desejava neste preciso momento, a resposta seria: Não estar na minha pele.

Toda a gente estava entretida numa conversa sobre algum tema. Estavam todos descontraídos, excluindo eu.

Já sentia o formigueiro na barriga, o suor nas mãos, a antecipação do que iria acontecer. Olhei para Alice, vi que ela estava num estado semelhante ao meu, só que conseguia disfarçar melhor.

E depois reparei em Edward, que estava muito calado.

Dei-lhe um pontapé por debaixo da mesa e ele olhou para mim. Levantei as sobrancelhas e ele apenas rolou os olhos e desviou o olhar. _Estranho, muito estranho._

Estava já a preparar-me para voltar a chamar a sua atenção, quando fui interrompida pela voz de Carlisle.

- Bem, desculpem interromper. Mas se bem me lembro, temos uma novidade, não é Alice e Bella? – e toda a gente virou-se para nós as duas.

Olhei alarmada para Alice que me olhou da mesma forma.

.

.

.

.

- Ainda estás muito chateado? – perguntei temerosa ao meu pai decidida acabar com o silêncio que invadia o carro do policia, enquanto percorríamos o caminho para casa.

Charlie suspirou sonoramente e olhou-me rapidamente, desviando logo em seguida para a estranha á sua frente.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente. Eu sabia que não era verdade.

- Desculpa. – murmurei quando percebi que não receberia mais nenhuma resposta dele.

- Tudo bem. – disse-me sério.

- Char-Pai.. – comecei mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Bella, eu estou em choque. Como queres que eu reaja a isto? Que te dê os parabéns por teres te casado? Com 18 anos? – ralhou de repente zangado.

- Pai, não é como se fosse mesmo um casamento de verdade. Sou e a minha melhor amiga… - tentei explicar e voltou-me a interromper.

- E claro há ainda o factor do álcool. Bella!

- Pois, isso… - murmurei enquanto coçava o pescoço, enquanto tentava-me lembrar de alguma desculpa para deixar esse assunto pesar menos.

Não sei se pela quantidade de vinho que o meu pai tinha ingerido durante o jantar, mas ele começou-se a rir. Histericamente, digo.

- Pai? – chamei-o confusa.

- Dá-me… um… minuto. – disse entre arfadas.

- O-ok. – respondi mais confusa. Recordei-me da reacção de Carlisle e fiquei um pouco aliviada. Talvez fosse sinal que o meu pai já tinha aceitado isso e não estivesse chateado.

- Eu só quero ver como vocês vão resolver este assunto. – disse-me num tom de divertimento.

- Eu também. – murmurei para mim mesma.

Charlie estacionou á frente de nossa casa e eu saí logo, dirigindo-me rapidamente para a entrada. Abri a porta com a chave que estava escondida no vaso e corri em direcção ao meu quarto.

Atirei-me para a cama e peguei no telemóvel logo em seguida. Digitei o número de Edward e esperei enquanto ouvia os toques.

_Tun._

_Tun._

_Tun._

_Tun._

_Tun._

_Tun. _

"_O cliente que pretende contactar não está disponível. Por favor, tente mais tarde ou deixe uma mensagem após o toque. "_

Desliguei e suspirei. Voltei a pegar no telemóvel e desta vez liguei para Alice. Ao segundo "tun" ela atendeu.

- Olá. – cumprimentou.

- Olá. Como estão as coisas por aí? – perguntei receosa.

- Melhores. O choque inicial já passou. A minha mãe está a fazer planos para decoração da nossa futura casa. – suspirei – O Emmet está constantemente a fazer piadas. De resto.

- E o Edward? – questionei. Ouvi o suspiro aborrecido dela e imaginei a resposta.

- Está no quarto dele. – respondeu-me.

- Ele está com o telemóvel? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Ele estava com o telemóvel, não queria era falar comigo. E isso estava-me a deixar em baixo.

- Sim, penso que sim. – confirmou as minhas suspeitas.

- Ok. Falamo-nos amanhã na escola. Tchau.

- Até amanhã. – despediu-se e eu desliguei. Sentei-me na minha cama e olhei para a nossa foto de grupo.

Eu tinha que falar com ele. Eu imaginava que ele estava muito zangado comigo, mas não era para tanto. Talvez o motivo tenha sido outro. Ele já estava estranho antes do jantar. Ou se já soubesse do assunto… Não, não podia ser.

Agarrei o telemóvel novamente e voltei a marcar o número dele. Depois de uma dezena de "tun", a mensagem voltou aparecer. Senti uma lágrima a escorrer pela minha face, porque tinha desapontado uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. E ele não o merecia.

Vesti o pijama e enfiei-me debaixo das cobertas, quando o telemóvel tremeu inesperadamente.

_**Edward**_

_Falamos depois. Dorme bem. Gosto muito de ti. _

Não lhe respondi, apenas posei o telemóvel e fechei os olhos quando o sono abateu-se sobre mim e adormeci mais aliviada.

.

.

.

Parei a minha barulhenta carinha no estacionamento da escola, peguei nas minhas coisas e saí. Pouca gente tinha chegado ainda e também não havia sinal dos Cullen.

Aproximei-me da zona coberta, onde tinha umas mesas e sentei-me lá a espera deles.

Não foi preciso muito tempo, até avistar o Volvo cinzento a entrar dentro do estacionamento silenciosamente ao contrário da minha carrinha.

Logo ao seu lado, estacionou o BMW vermelho de Rosalie. Sim, eu sei o que vocês estão a pensar. Eu sou a única que tenho um monte de chapa para conduzir, mas eu gostava dela.

Levantei-me e caminhei rapidamente na direcção deles. Parei ao lado do motorista, exactamente no momento em que Edward estava a fechar a porta.

- Olá. - cumprimentei-o observando-o atentamente.

- Olá. – respondeu-me sem sequer olhar para a minha cara.

- Porque não atendeste? – questionei-o curiosa.

- Estava distraído. – disse-me, mas eu sabia que ele estava a mentir. Encarei-o magoada e voltei-lhe as costas.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentaram-me os restantes.

- Bom dia. – respondi enquanto sentia o olhar de Edward a queimar nas minhas costas.

- Bella, decidimos que vamos manter tudo sem segredo para o nosso bem. – disse-me Alice séria. Eu assenti e olhei para Jasper que também estava muito sério. Aproximei-me dele.

- Desculpa. – sussurrei e ele olhou para mim confuso.

- Porquê?

- Por isto. – expliquei-lhe e ele sorriu-me.

- Não te preocupes. – disse-me e deu-me um abraço apertado. Retribui o sorriso e caminhei em direcção á ao pavilhão onde iria ter a minha primeira aula, ciente sempre do olhar de Edward.

Tinha inglês logo de manhã o que era muito aborrecido. Mantive-me toda a aula com os pensamentos mergulhados no acontecimento de ontem.

_**Flashback**_

_- Bem, desculpem interromper. Mas se bem me lembro, temos uma novidade, não é Alice e Bella? – e toda a gente virou-se para nós as duas._

_Olhei alarmada para Alice que me olhou da mesma forma._

_Alice levantou-se e eu também, caminhei para perto dela e ficamos lado a lado._

_- Fala. – sussurrou-me. _

_- Fala tu. – respondi-lhe alarmada._

_- Não, diz tu. A sério._

_- Nem penses. Fala tu. _

_Respirei fundo e olhei para as pessoas á minha frente e falei:_

_- Nós estamos casadas. – percebi que Alice também tinha falado ao mesmo tempo a mesma coisa._

_Vi a cara dos restantes transformarem-se em confusão. O que me alarmou verdadeiramente foi a cara de Edward e do meu pai. _

_Edward ficou em choque com a boca aberta a trocar olhares entre mim e Alice. Já o meu pai estava a ficar vermelho enquanto encarava-me fixamente e dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo._

_Ficou tudo em silêncio, até Emmet falar._

_- Duas palavras para vocês: ME-DO! – exclamou como algo de interessante fosse sair da sua boca. _

_**FlashBack**_

E foi assim que aconteceu.

Só esperava que alguma vez Edward, me perdoasse.

* * *

Faço das palavras do Emmet, minhas palavras. Eu sei que demorei muitoooo tempo. Mas aqui estou eu :D Já que toquei no assunto, aquela frase tem direito de autor (** Está bom assim, menina Likas ? T-T**) que eu não conheço, mas que tem, tem. Peço imensas desculpas pela demora e espero que gostem. :)

Obrigado **Vivi LeBeau** e **Duda_Varela** pelas reviews. :3

Eu sei que não mereço e que é pedir demais, mas _review são a luz dos meus dias._ *-*

**Bisôus,**

_MC._


End file.
